Complicated
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Song fic to Avril Lavigne's song complicated- its 1+2 shounen ai. I forgot the disclaimer so remember - I own nothing!-Vic


Notes-Hey there, just another Avril Lavigne song, this time it's the song complicated. I wrote this a while back, its got some sap, OCC but I think its kind of cute, its lots of confusing and frustrated thoughts and stuff. It's a song fic (Nah)- set when ever. Okay so just a little thing to pass the time. Oh yeah and its from Heero's POV. See you- Vic  
  
Rating- PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)  
  
Warnings- Shounen Ai, 1+2. (my first real 1+2 with out the 5!) Heero thinking too much, and insecure Duo.  
  
Genres- Romance/General  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi/Vic  
  
Title- Complicated *  
  
This past few weeks you've seemed to be acting, um well just acting. I know your not always cheerful, not always happy, that a mask, but underneath you're a lost, hurt, yet deeply caring child, in want of love and affection. So what's with you?  
  
#Chill out, what cha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, its all been done before,  
  
And if you could only let it be,  
  
You will see-  
  
I like you the way you are,  
  
When we're driving in your car,  
  
Talking to me one on one,  
  
But you become... #  
  
You seem to have turned from one of the Hanson brothers to bloody Eminem. Okay don't exactly see what I'm getting at? Or what the hell I mean? Well you used to be a ray of sunshine, happy beyond belief, but now you seem as if you really just don't care at all.  
  
#Somebody else round everyone else,  
  
You're watching your back like you cant relax,  
  
You're trying to be cool,  
  
You look like a fool to me.  
  
Tell me. #  
  
Who the hell are you? I mean when its just us its not so bad, but the moment we're around other people its as if you have a personality switch. Its not cool, pretending to be someone else, its stupid, especially when the real you is who I like best, the world likes best. And why are you so jumpy? Everywhere you go you have to look around first. You need to relax, like you taught me too.  
#Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated,  
  
See the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated,  
  
Life's like this, you fall, and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn it in to honesty, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it. #  
It was complicated to begin with, I admit that and I'm sorry, it was me who made it that way. I ignored you, I wouldn't hold conversations, I was born for the mission and only the mission. You changed me, when I broke you treated like building bricks, you re-built me, you taught me how to live, how to smile, laugh and have fun. You taught me the meaning of friendship and of love. Now you seem to have gone against all your principles and keep faking it.  
  
#No, no, no.#  
Your making me go out of my mind.  
#You come over unannounced,  
  
Dressed up like your something else,  
  
Where you are and where its at,  
  
When you strike your pose,  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes,  
  
You know your not fooling anyone,  
  
When you become. #  
Okay I'm not trying to decide what you wear, if you want a new look fine. But seriously- Three quarter length trousers and a Hawaiian shirt? I seriously think you've lost it! I'd laugh if I weren't so worried about your health. I don't get who your kidding, but you look so uncomfortable that it wouldn't fool anyone.  
#Somebody else round everyone else,  
  
You're watching your back like you cant relax,  
  
You're trying to be cool,  
  
You look like a fool to me.  
  
Tell me.  
  
Chill out, what cha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, its all been done before,  
  
And if you could only let it be,  
  
You will see. #  
I can't take it, I just feel like knocking some sense in to you, but I know I couldn't hit you. Maybe its my fault, you didn't think I didn't like the way you were? I thought you knew I liked you for being you, though I never voiced it. Man I don't know what I'm going to do!  
#Somebody else round everyone else,  
  
You're watching your back like you cant relax,  
  
You're trying to be cool,  
  
You look like a fool to me.  
  
Tell me. #  
  
That night when you arrived back I couldn't take it anymore. I needed the real Duo, I decided I'd have to talk to you, and boy would I talk good!  
  
"Duo, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm Duo, what the hells wrong with you?"  
  
"I want to ask you the same question. Why do you have to make things so complicated? You acting like somebody else is getting me frustrated. Seriously I don't know who you are anymore. I liked you the way you were. Who are you trying to fool? Its not working, anyone can see its all lies. I mean what happened? Was it me? Tell me!" That's the most I think I've ever said at once, but by then the words were so clear, and I was holding back choked sobs, but I was still looking at you, and I saw it, I saw it break.  
  
"I'm so sorry," You said, words mingling with tears as you sunk to your knees. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got scared, maybe my cheerful façade wasn't enough to hold on to you, and everyone had always said I was annoying, and un-cool, and everything, and so I changed. It hurt, I didn't like it, it felt like I was wearing someone else's shoes, which weren't my size, and I couldn't think straight. I am so, so sorry."  
  
"Its okay." I soothed, now kneeling beside you, holding you as both our spilled tears fell to the ground. "You scared me for a while there, I was scared you wouldn't come back, the real you. You wont ever fake it again? You wont leave me again will you?" You shook your head, causing me to crack a smile, "Good because I love you just the way you are. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as you're here, just the way you are."  
  
"Always." I whispered, lifting you, now curled up in my arms, with your arms tightly around my neck. I took you to bed and curled beside you, still holding you tightly, as you nestled your head on my chest. I smiled as I looked down at you, eyes again lit up along with a slanted grin. I didn't know when I'd fall asleep but that didn't bother me, now I had my Tenshi back in my arms, where he belongs.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
An- Okay I know the fact Heero was sort of thinking as if he's sort of talking to Duo was probably kind of weird, but I thought it helped, and like the way it was written like that. I don't know if that's fluff, I cant really tell, but #I# think its cute. Well interesting at the least, interesting is good right? Okay hope you liked. See you- Vic ( 


End file.
